Carnival
by camelot4eva
Summary: To celbrate his son graduating. Uther pays for a carnival for the whole school where the older students join in the fun. Merlin seeing what Arthur is to do can't resist to make him suffer. This is AU


**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Just a little something I thought of. This is AU.**

**Enjoy :D **

* * *

><p>Merlin walked onto the field where the carnivalfair that Uther had paid for and what the schools older students and teachers had organised between them Uther paid for it as a treat for all of the school as they all finished for the holidays. Arthur, Morgana, Gwen, Merlin, Percival, Gwaine, Elyan and Lancelot had graduated and wasn't coming back so they joined in all the more. Merlin was actually surprised at how many people wanted to join in. Morgana and Gwen were to take it in turns with the kissing booth along with Sophia and Vivian, Percy was doing the arm wrestling stall. Lancelot and Elyan were to take it in turns with the stall where they had to score a goal against them. Gwaine, finding out that there would be a kissing booth for the guys, insisted there should be one for the girls and volunteered that he would do that and dragged a reluctant Merlin to run it with him.

What Arthur was doing was what Merlin couldn't wait to see. Uther declared that however much their carnival/fair made. It would all go to charity. The stall that Arthur was running, was the one that cost the most to have a go at and Arthur knew that no-one would mind paying more. The store that Arthur, the most popular person in school ran was the ducking stool.

Gwaine suggested that he would have the first hour on the kissing booth and had a big smile on his face when he saw the queue of girls lining up to kiss him.

Percival, took pity on the kids who tried to arm wrestle him and let them win. Lancelot and Elyan let the people who they knew wasn't good at football. score a goal past them.

* * *

><p>Merlin walked over to his girlfriend Morgana who was with Gwen. Morgana smiled when she saw Merlin and gave him a kiss in greeting. "Hey, he didn't even queue or pay." said one lad. Morgana turned to the lad. "My boyfriend doesn't have to." Morgana looked to her right. "Vivian, Sophia, you can take over for a while." she said and linked her hand with Merlin's and left with Gwen following. "I've pulled you away from there because there is something going on with Arthur."<p>

"What is it Merlin?"

"You watch." Merlin, Morgana and Gwen watched as Arthur, wearing just his swimming shorts took the money off someone and got into position. The person threw the ball and hit the target, but Arthur didn't fall. The person who threw the ball, sighed and walked away.

"He's fixed it so he doesn't get wet. "Gwen said.

"That's about to change Gwen. You two keep him busy so he doesn't see me."

Morgana and Gwen kept Arthur talking whilst Merlin sneaked behind the tank and put his finger to his lips at the people who were stood queuing, telling them not to say anything. Once Merlin was in place he got Morgana and Gwen to notice him and gave them the thumbs up.

Arthur took the money of someone and got into position again. The girl who threw the ball did hit the target, when nothing happened, Merlin whacked the target and Arthur fell in, getting soaked. Trying and failing to hide his shock, He congratulated the girl and took the money from the next person and got into position, again the same thing happened.

* * *

><p>After a while of this happening, Merlin made a mistake, he hit the target for Arthur to fall, even though the person who threw the ball missed the target. When Arthur fell in the water, he caught sight of Merlin, going back to his hiding place. <em>Got you.<em> Arthur thought. The next time Arthur went under, he jumped out of the pool. "Got you Merlin." Merlin jumped up and started to run. Arthur not caring that he was completely soaked and only wearing his swimming shorts ran after Merlin. Arthur wasn't as fast as Merlin because his bare feet on the grass was slowing him down. Arthur caught Gwaine's attention and gave him the signal to trip Merlin.

"Sorry mate." Gwaine said and stuck his foot out and tripped Merlin. Arthur caught up with Merlin and picked him up carried him over his shoulders as he made his way back to his stall. "I caught you Merlin."

"Only because Gwaine stuck his foot out. You deserved to be dunked. You were cheating. Put me down Arthur."

"Gladly." Arthur lifted Merlin from his shoulders and chucked him in the pool. Merlin climbed out of the pool and glared at Arthur. "I'll get my own back Arthur."

"What ever you say Merlin." Arthur said, laughing at the state of Merlin whose clothes were sticking to him.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Good? Bad? So so? Let me know :D<strong>

**Review? x**


End file.
